The Gifted One
by Cool Jude
Summary: Angelis Diablo is a gifted swordsmen in a decent family, but the death of his family shall lead him in a pursuit for the Soul Edge. Read and Review please.


**The Gifted One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Caliber (obviously), I only own characters that I created.

Final Training

In the well decorated training room of the Diablos, the respected rapier Maître was teaching his gifted student the final lesson.

Everyday before the training the well known rapier would say, "This lesson would take years to master, but you Franciscus, you are different, and you would master this within a day." Today Maître brought a guest and 7 of his servants over. The guest's name was Raphael Sorel, who was also a pretty good rapier. Maître continued, "Today's lesson would be on multi-man combat. The most important thing you have to remember in multi-man combat is that you have to be cautious, and you have to use the opponents against each other." Angelis nodded his head to show that he understood. Angelis looked at Raphael Sorel who looked back. Angelis looked into the brown eyes of Raphael, which could only be described as cool and emotionless; Raphael looked at Angelis whose eyes were just like any other blue eyes he has seen before. Maître said, "Shall we begin? First it will be me and my servants against you Angelis, since having you duel Raphael and me at the same time in your first multi-man duel would be too difficult… even for a genius like you."

Angelis pulled out a training rapier from the sword rack swinging it playfully as he walked to the centre of the room, Maître and his servants each took a training rapier from the sword rack and stood in a ready stance. Angelis held in his right hand with it slightly off the ground, and Raphael continued wondering why Maître would have called this person a protigee. As soon as Maître launched his first strike, Angelis fended it off and attempted to launch a false strike at one of Maître's servants, other servants and Maître saw this as a chance to attack Angelis. Instead of striking one of Maître's servants he pierced his rapier straight at Maître's stomach at the same time ducking as low as possible. Within less than five strikes the master rapier was down, Maître had to drop his sword and go to the sides of the room. As his master was leaving Angelis took advantage of the big gap in the circle and charged out. He kicked his master's fallen blade onto his left hand, and fended off attacks from all directions with the two blades. When he got to the gap, it was already filled up. At this time all seven servants nodded their heads, they were about to use their greatest move. With great syncronization they all aimed their rapier towards his hips. Within seconds Angelis would have been pierced and he would have failed his training. Raphael watched and thought as soon as he saw the gap close he, "Angelis has failed this training. Even I couldn't get out of a situation like that, not that I would be caught like this."

No one would have guessed what happened after a split second, not even Maître who had high hopes for Angelis Diablo…

Angelis poked one rapier onto the ground and quickly made a handstand on it. As soon as the seven swords were launched he stood on the net like shape formed by the seven swords. With incredible speed he poked the head of four servants one by one and hoped off the net of swords. Raphael smiled as he saw how Angelis got out of what seemed like absolute defeat, he finally acknowledged that Angelis was gifted.

Three servants were left, although they knew they wouldn't stand a chance against the student of their master. With only three people left they no longer had the advantage of circling the enemy.

Angelis picked up a rapier of a fallen man. He threw it at one of the servants who fended it, while their attention was still at the thrown rapier, he quickly lunged his sword at another servant.

It was now down to two.

Angelis picked up another rapier from the ground. He was going to duel with two rapiers. The final two enemies surrounded him front and back. They both launched their swords at the same time; he dealt with the enemy in front of him using his right hands pointing his rapier upwards and pushing to the right and fended off the enemy at the back using his other hands pointing his rapier to the ground and pushing the enemy rapier to the ground. After adjusting both swords to the perfect angle he thrusted his right sword right towards the enemy's chest, his enemy at the back stabbed his rapier onto the floor. He knocked out the enemy at the front, and he tapped his sword on his other enemy's shoulders, knocking his other enemy out.

Suddenly someone shouted "On guard!" Angelis jerked back and readied himself. Raphael started to make fast attacks at Angelis attempting to catch him off guard. Angelis guarded the first few attacks before attempting to attack. After his defense Angelis started to attack and defend at the same time, which would give him as much advantage as Raphael. Even for a master like Maître who was observing the, it was very hard to see who had the upper hand, although Raphael knew that he was being suppressed by his opponent. After minutes of attack and defending Angelis caught Raphael by surprise when he thrusted the rapier at Raphael's sword holding hand (his left hand) while Raphael was held up for defense, Angelis quickly bounced of and Raphael admitted that he has lost the duel. Raphael slowly walked out of the room and out of the house; little did they know that their paths would cross again in the future.


End file.
